metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Emblem
Emblems are decals that could be created in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain for Mother Base. Back ;Normal *Triangle *Isosceles Triangle *Inverted Triangle *Fan *Double Inverted Triangles *Square *Rectangle (Vertical) *Rectangle (Horizontal) *Trapezoid *Parallelogram *Flag *Arch *Rhombus *Cross *X *Pentagon *Hexagon *Octagon *Circle *Dog Tag *Barrel 01 *Barrel 02 *Shield 01 *Shield 02 *Shield 03 *Shield 04 *Shield 05 *Shield 06 *Shield 07 *Shield 08 *Shield 09 *Leaf *Arrowhead 01 *Arrowhead 02 *Spade *Heart *Club *Diamond *Star *Lightning *Horseshoe ;Special *Ellipse *Circle (Old Mother Base) *Circle (Peace Walker) *Diamond *Shield (C.F.A.) *Inverted Spade *Inverted Triangle (Z.R.S.) *Circle (Outer Heaven) *Z.O.E. Front ;Normal *Spade *Spade (Decorative) *Heart *Heart (Decorative) *Club *Club (Decorative) *Diamond *Diamond (Decorative) *Star *Star (Decorative) *Moon *Moon (Decorative) *Lightning 01 *Lightning 02 *Flames 01 *Flames 02 *Anchor *Musical Note *Diamond *Gear *Biohazard *Radiological Hazard *Earth (Map) *Earth (Wireframe) *Flower *Garland *Chick *Waterfowl *Crown *Jeweled Crown *Skull (Front) *Skull (Profile) *Skull, Ring & Wings *Skull, Horn & Tail *Heart, Ring & Wings *Wings *Falcon *Lion *Pegasus *Unicorn *Griffon *Dragon *Archangel *Arm *Sword *Axe *Spear *Handgun *Assault Rifle *Gas Mask *Cardboard Box *Parachute *Fulton Recovery Device (Soldier) *Fulton Recovery Device (Sheep) *Walker Gear *Tank *Gunship *Fighter Jet *Battleship *Nuke ;Animals *Gerbil *Long-eared Hedgehog *Four-toed Hedgehog *Afghan Pika *Common Raven *Trumpeter Hornbill *Black Stork *Oriental Stork *Griffon Vulture *Lappet-faced Vulture *Martial Eagle *Karakul Sheep *Cashmere Goat *Nubian *Boer Goat *Wild Ass *Grant's Zebra *Okapi *Gray Wolf *African Wild Dog *Side-Striped Jackal *Brown Bear *Himalayan Brown Bear *Deathstalker *Emperor Scorpion *Oriental Ratsnake *Black Mamba *Tsuchinoko *Rainbow Agama *Namaqua Chameleon *Leopard Gecko *African Fat-tailed Gecko *African Bullfrog *Russian Tortoise *Leopard Tortoise *Bechstein's Bat *Rock Hyrax *Tree Pangolin *Sand Cat *Caracal *African Civet *Marsh Mongoose *Red Fox *Blanford's Fox *Honey Badger ;Codenames *Chick *Chicken *Foxhound *FOX *Eagle *Puma *Bear *Octopus *Mantis *Bee *Scorpion *Piranha *Doberman *Raven *Wolf *Shark *Orca *Spider *Butterfly *Hound *Hog *Ostrich *Tortoise *Hawk *Whale *Bat ;Special *Old Mother Base *Peace Walker *Diamond Dogs *C.F.A. *Rogue Coyote *Zero-Risk Security *Outer Heaven *Pieuvre Armement *Raven Sword *Werewolf *Praying Mantis *Otselotovaya Khvatka *Outer Haven *! *? *Otaku Spirit *Zan *Datsu *Moai *Otenko *Nero *Martian *Jehuty *Anubis *Venom Snake ;Special (Event Points/Event FOBs) Note: The emblems require the acquisition of 9200 Event Points each. Also, any names placed in italics indicate that it is a placeholder name until the emblems are released. * D-Dog (Puppy) (New World Order 15-22 and May 10-24 rereleases) * Buddy Emblem: D-HORSE (Mosquito's Legacy 5-12 rerelease) * Buddy Emblem: D-DOG (The Skulls Attack 29, 2015-January 5, 2016 release) * Buddy Emblem: QUIET (Freedom from Oppression 17-29 release) * Buddy Emblem: D-WALKER (Bound Dragons 12-26 rerelease) * Venom Snake 2 (Future FOB Event) * Miller (Future FOB Event) * Ocelot (The Skulls Attack 26-February 9 and May 24 rerelease) * Quiet (Mosquito's Legacy 8-14 rerelease) * Huey (Future FOB Event) * Eli (The Skulls Attack 22-April 5 rerelease and New World Order 10-24 rerelease]) * The Third Boy (Bound Dragons 23-March 8 and April 19-26 rereleases) * Skull Face (Freedom from Oppression 9-23 and April 26-May 9 rereleases) * Ishmael (future FOB Event) * Man on Fire (Bound Dragons 23-March 8 and April 19-26 rereleases) * Bionic Arm: Paper (Future FOB Event) * Bionic Arm: Rock (Future FOB Event) * Bionic Arm: Scissiors (Future FOB Event) * Bionic Arm: No.1 (Future FOB Event) * Bionic Arm: Thumbs up (Future FOB Event) * Mammal Pod (Future FOB Event; post May 10-update)* * Stamp: Serious (Future FOB Event; post May 10-update)* * Stamp: Laughing (Future FOB Event; post May 10-update)* * Stamp: Crying (Future FOB Event; post May 10-update)* * Stamp: Raging (Future FOB Event; post May 10-update)* * Stamp: Bloodstained (Future FOB Event; post May 10-update)* * Sahelanthropus (Future FOB Event; post May 10-update)* * Venom Snake 3 (Future FOB Event; post May 10-update)* * Hideo (Future FOB Event; post May 10-update)* * Diamond Dogs soldier (Future FOB Event; post May 10-update)* *Although the emblem(s) was technically present since the Event Points and the rewards earned via exchanges were installed on December 2015, it was hidden via a placeholder image during datamining that resembled a big black spark, a big red spark, a small red spark, and a small black spark, and it wasn't until the May 10 update that the emblems were fully unveiled via datamining). Word Numerical All Numbers Lettering *A *B *C *D *E *F *G *H *I *J *K *L *M *N *O *P *Q *R *S *T *U *V *W *X *Y *Z Normal *ADAM *AIRBORNE *ALIVE *ANTI *AREA *ARMAMENTS *ARMOR *ARMY *ARSENAL *AVIATION *BATTALION *BATTLE *BEAST *BEAUTY *BIG *BLACK *BLASTER *BLUE *BOLT *BOSS *BOX *BOY *BRIGADE *BRONZE *BROWN *CAMOUFLAGE *CAMP *CELL *CHEMICAL *CHRYSALIS *CIPHER *CLAWING *COBRA *COCOON *CODE *COLD *COLOR *COMMAND *COMMANDOS *COMPANY *CONCEALMENT *CONTRACT *CORPS *COWARD *COYOTE *CRYING *CYBORG *DEAD *DECOY *DETACHMENT *DIAMOND *DIE *DIVISION *DOG *DOGS *DREBIN *DUCK *EASTERN *EATER *ELEMENTS *EMERGENCY *END *ENGINEER *ESCAPE *EVA *EVASION *FACE *FAT *FEAR *FIRE *FLIGHT *FORCES *FORTUNE *FURY *GEAR *GECKO *GIRL *GOLD *GRAY *GREEN *GROUND *GROUP *GROZNYJGRAD *GUNNER *GUNS OF *HAVEN *HEAVEN *HELL *HORSE *HOT *INFANTRY *INTELLIGENCE *ISLAND *JOY *KID *KING *LAND *LAUGHING *LIBERTY *LIQUID *LITTLE *LOST *LOVE *MACHINEGUN *MAMA *MAN *MASTER *MEDICAL *METAL *MILITAIRES *MILLER *MOSES *NAKED *NEW *NIGHT *NINJA *NORTHERN *NUCLEAR *OCELOT *OLD *OMEGA *OPERATIONS *ORANGE *OTAKU *OUTER *PAIN *PARADISE *PATRIOTS *PATROL *PEACE *PHANTOM *PHILANTHROPY *PINK *PLATINUM *PLATOON *POLICE *PRAYING *PREDATOR *PSYCHO *PUNISHED *PUPA *PURPLE *QUEEN *QUIET *RADIO *RAGING *RAIDEN *RANGER *RAT *RAY *RECON *RED *REGIMENT *RESCUE *RESISTANCE *REVOLVER *REX *RIOT *RISK *ROGUE *ROSE *RUNNING *SCOUT *SCREAMING *SECURITY *SENTINEL *SERVICE *SHADOW *SHAGOHOD *SHALASHASKA *SHELL *SHOOT *SIGHT *SIGNAL *SIVLER *SKULL *SKULLS *SMALL *SNAKE *SNATCHER *SNIPER *SOLIDUS *SONS OF *SORROW *SOUTHERN *SPECIAL *SQUAD *STRANGE *SURVIVAL *SWORD *TACTICAL *TALKER *TASK *TEAM *TECHNICAL *TENGU *THE *THUNDER *TROOPER *ULTRA *UNIT *VAMP *VENOM *VULCAN *WALKER *WARFARE *WEREWOLF *WESTERN *WHITE *WOMAN *XOF *YELLOW *ZANZIBAR *ZEKE *ZERO *ZEROES *.INC *893 Phonetic Codes *ALFA *BRAVO *CHARLIE *DELTA *ECHO *FOXTROT *GOLF *HOTEL *INDIA *JULIETT *KILO *LIMA *MIKE *NOVEMBER *OSCAR *PAPA *QUEBEC *ROMEO *SIERRA *TANGO *UNIFORM *VICTOR *WHISKEY *X-RAY *YANKEE *ZULU Codenames *CHICK *CHICKEN *FOXHOUND *FOX *EAGLE *PUMA *BEAR *OCTOPUS *MANTIS *BEE *SCORPION *PIRANHA *DOBERMAN *RAVEN *WOLF *SHARK *ORCA *SPIDER *BUTTERFLY *HOUND *HOG *OSTRICH *TORTOISE *HAWK *WHALE *BAT Gallery CMzmFSI.jpg RSgaXMe.jpg Category:MGSV equipment Category:Game secrets